Hayate Hyuga
Hayate Hyūga ( 日向早手, Hyūga Hayate ) is a master of senjutsu originating from one of the three hidden sage locations, Mount Myōboku ( 妙木山,Myōbokuzan,Literally meaning:Mysterious/Exquisite Tree Mountain ). Trained there from a young age Hayate has become one of the more well known summoners of the Toads. Found at the young age of 6, by Fukasaku ( フカサク,Fukasaku ) an elder toad of the mountain sometimes referee to as "Pa", the boy was taken in and raised by both him and Shima, sometimes refered to as "Ma". By the time Hayate had become an adolescent the boy displayed a talent for senjutsu. As soon as his adoptive parents discovered this they trained him in the ways of Natural Energy, after six years of intense training Hayate was finally able to utilise senjutsu and achieved the title of Sage. Background Found at the age of six, by lord Fukasaku, Hayate was raised among the frogs of the famous sage location, Mount Myōboku. During his youth Hayate was raised with the most utmost care, and had many friends, all of which were toads. Although wondering if he truly belonged with the toads, as he felt different from the creatures living there, Hayate always treated all his companions with great respect. This kindness was often returned to him by the toads, in the form of gifts, food, which sometimes seemed off to him being human, and other fine luxuries. Years after, on his thirteenth birthday Hayate felt a strange, but warm, feeling surging through his adolescent self. At first Hayate thought nothing of this however as the day progressed the feeling grew stronger, until it eventually overcame him, resulting in the teenager passing out. Unfortunately this couldn't have happened at the worst of times, as he was currently eating a plate of Ma's special dish, the way it happened convinced the female frog to think her cooking was terrible. Personality Hayate is a kind, trustworthy individual who even the Great Fukasaku, an elder toad of Mount Myōboku, trusts with both, his and his wife, Shima's, lives. In the presence of others Hayate feels a bit nervous, especially in the presence of girls his age, this attributed to a past experience which left him unable to face any female, not even his adoptive mother. Hayate also seems to have developed a strange sense of humour, having lived with toads his entire life, specifically Fukasaku, this leads to him laughing at the most awkward of times and share strange jokes with everyone. The only person who finds these jokes funny is normally Pa, however Ma always discourages this practice as she has stated that it makes hard for Hayate to make friends if he has a twisted sense of humour. Hayate is also extremely protective of all creatures living on Mount Myōboku, as he was raised there and has come to view them as more than just summonings but as actual friends. Ma finds this sweet and is proud of her son's commitment and loyalty to both the mountain and its inhabitance, Pa is also proud however he does not like to show this as much as Ma and will actually complain if she does, saying she's giving the boy too much attention. Hayate's diet consists mostly of Ma's cooking, to which he has grown accustomed to, over years of living with the toads. For this reason he finds 'human' cooking absolutely disgusting, often causing him to publicly show how revolting the food is, even at dinner parties. Appearance Hayate is notated to be a handsome young man by most woman his age and is often praised for his good - looks. Even from the age of 7 Fukasaku had predicted he would grow up to be a dashing young man, which later came to pass, and that he would surely attract much of the opposite sex. This irritated him more than anything else due to the fact he is almost always interrupted by maidens, often obsessed ones, because of this Hayate often hid himself in the confines of the mountain in an attempt to evade the crowds. The habit of avoid has left him a bit uneasy around women even his own adoptive mother. Hayate is a young adult with blonde hair, facing to his left hand side, and bluish - greenish eyes, whcih seem to light up whenever he shows a smile. His usual attire consists of a long - sleeved white undershirt worn under a light and dark brown jacket with a tall collar on the back of the clothing. He wears black pants which reach just above his ankles, brown sandals and a pair of brown, leather gloves. Abilities Being trained in senjutsu for years has left Hayate feeling one with nature, due to this Hayate is able to manipulate natural energy in such a way, that he can sense out invaders who are miles away, lift gigantic boulders, and manipulate the nature energy around him to combat enemies from a distance. This lead to Ma and Pa allowing him to attend the academy however he was moved into one of the older classes, as he found it a bit embarrassing being in the same class with children. Due to the distance between the great village and the sage location, and the fact they thought Hayate would be happier with his own kind, he was sent to live with one of various Hyüga Clan members, a small family of two consisting of a daughter and a father, Suki and Iro Hyūga respectively. During his time with the family Hayate discovered his bloodline and through intense training, for a duration of four months, obtained the Hyūga Clan's dōjutsu, the Byakugan. With this he learned how to insert his own chakra into enemies by targeting foes' tenketsu, resulting in the chakra flow being disrupted ultimately leading to their defeat. A few weeks before the Chūnin Exams Hayate felt the need to train his other skills, as they had forbid the use of senjutsu. During one his various training sessions with Iro, "Pops" as he came to call him, Hayate accidentally blew him back with a small explosion. As he went to apologise he found out he was also the bearer of the Explosion Style, although frightened by its destructive power Hayate eventually came to accepting this burden. During the final week Hayate tried something which would be sure to ensure his victory, syncing his Yang Release along with his Kekkei Genkai, the young man discovered new found powers, the Destructive Release Ninjutsu Earth Release Hayate is well versed in ninjutsu originating from the Earth Release, to create defensive barriers more than capable of defending against techniques, such as the Tailed Beast Ball. This is said to be Hayate's "unbreakable" defensive, however if the opposing technique possesses a nature element which has an elemental advantage against said jutsu, the attack will penetrate his defensive. However Hayate may use this trait to redirect the income attack by changing the technique's angle, during attack. Besides this jutsu Hayate also has an entire range of Earth Style techniques, however the most used and well known in his entire arsenal is the golem technique. Through this technique Hayate can create a stone golem to protect him from harm's way and act as a mobile defense. This golem can also be used offensively as he can easily compete with giant constructs, and emerge victorious without even sustaining damage. Like his predecessor Hayate can create one or two limbs to assist him instead of the entire golem, be it to attack or defend, or to simply halt the enemy while the rest of the golem emerges. However unlike his predecessor's usage, his golem can be destroyed by a tailed beast ball. To help deal with this short coming Hayate invented the Earth Release: Statue of the Fallen Maiden, a humongous stone statue that easily dwarfs the size of a tailed beast, this technique is said to be his trump card in battle. Lightning Release Hayate's main use of this nature is to pierce through barriers, by coating his blade in Lightning Release chakra. This increases the sword's cutting ability tenfold, allowing him to cut through almost any defense, be it elemental or chakra augmented, this usage is said to cut it all. Although this is a overestimation as this usage is inferior when compared to the Sword of Kusanagi: Chidori Katana, a technique which allows the user to flow, the lightning cutting, Chidori through it. Kekkei Genkai Explosion Release By using his bloodline limit Explosion Release, he is able to inject explosive chakra into an individuals, making them into human explosives which he can choose to detonate at any time. This has resulted in him being labeled a terrorist and the reason why he was almost eliminated by both the hidden leaf and his own adoptive parents, lord Fukasaku and Shima. Destructive Release Destructive Release, is able to create humongous shock waves, capable of destroying a village, as well as the internal organs of anyone in range. Kenjutsu Hayate was interested in kenjutsu from a young age specifically Gamabunta's sword, he has even went as far as to train himself when Ma refused, thinking he would hurt himself. Over the years Hayate has trained himself in the way of the sword and has displayed a natural talent towards it, becoming recognised within the shinobi world as a kenjutsu prodigy. Hayate follows a specific style of kenjutsu which is the technique, Hayate uses this to swiftly deal with foes, preventing them from even moving a muscle. This style is most likely his favourite as it blends well with his natural speediness, using these two elements Hayate leaves most unable to defend against him or his sword techniques. This style consists of a swiftly drawing the sword and slashing down the opponent in one move. Senjutsu Using natural energy Hayate is able to augment his physical attributes, including his strength, speed, agility, reflexes and his resistance to attacks. Being trained in senjutsu for 6 years Hayate has become one with nature, this has opened a whole new dimension of techniques, being able to manipulate the nature energy in the atmosphere, manipulating the environment and increasing the range of his techniques. Trivia *This character is the authors attempt at remaking Raikou closer to what he was suppose to be.